442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Ronventus
Holder of Serie A TIM Holder of ''Coppa Italia'' This page is for the club called Old lady (In italian 'Vecchia Signora') The parody of Juventus FC It appears for the fist time in a video about Suarez, where appears Patrice Whatevra with Juventus jersey. After it appears on Champions League 2014-2015 Semifinal versus Real Getrid. Old lady has too many former pl ayer and legends football ,but the most important legends not appears (Alessandro Del Piero and Roberto Baggio) It home jerseys are black and White ,the away jerseys are Blue. Old lady is very unlucky in europe, The fists player to appears with an Old lady Jersey were Patrice Whatevra, POB and Giorgio Chiellini, Old lady it's known as Juventus Players Former players in 2013-2014 season,left in summer 2015 for Bayern Munchausen ]] * Former Coach * Conte (Chelsea FC's manager) * Fabiohno Capello (retired) * Carlo Eyebrowcelotti (Bayern Munchausen's manager) * Clowdio Ranieri (Leicester The Foxes's manager) Old lady's squads Season 2005-2006 * 1 Gigi Bouffant * 3 Giorgio Chiellini * 9 Zlatan Egohimovic * 18 ClassA-drian Mutu * 60 Claudio Marcboohissio Season 2006-2011 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) (VC) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio - Zlatan Egohimovic, ClassA-drian Mutu Season 2010-2011 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) (VC) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (3th Capitan) * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (4th Capitan) * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 19 Leonardo Bonucci * 20 Luca Toni + Luca Toni, Andrea Barzagli Season 2011-2012 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) (VC) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (3th Capitain) * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (4th Capitan) * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 19 Leonardo Bonucci * 20 Luca Toni * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 23 RTAro Vidal * 24 Emanuele Giacchertiny * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * Antonio Conte (Coach) + Antonio Conte, Emanuele Giacchertiny, RTAro Vidal, Andrea Pearlo, Stephan Lickensteiner Season 2012-2013 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) © * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 6 Paul POB * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 17 Lord Bendtner * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitain) * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 23 RTAro Vidal * 24 Emanuele Giacchertiny * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * Antonio Conte (Coach) + Lord Bendtner - Luca Toni Season 2013-2014 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) © * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 6 Paul POB * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 10 Carloth Teveth * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 22 Emanuele Giacchertiny * 23 RTAro Vidal * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * Antonio Conte (Coach) + Carloth Teveth - Lord Bendtner Season 2014-2015 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) © * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 6 Paul POB * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 9 Realvaro Morata * 10 Carloth Teveth * 11 Coman The Barbian * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 21 Andrea Pearlo * 23 RTAro Vidal (5th Capitan) * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * 33 Patrice Whatevra * Max Allegri (Coach) + Coman The Barbian, Realvaro Morata, Patrice Whatevra, Max Allegri - Emanuele Giacchertiny, Antonio Conte Season 2015-2016 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) © * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 6 Sami Khedira * 7 Simone TsarTsar * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 9 Realvaro Morata * 10 Paul POB * 12 Alex Sandro * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 16 Juan Cuadrado * 17 Mariowned Mandzukic * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 21 Mymymy Dybala * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * 33 Patrice Whatevra * Max Allegri (Coach) + Juan Cuadrado, Simone TsarTsar, Mariowned Mandzukic, Sami Khedira, Mymymy Dybala, Alex Sandro - RTAro Vidal, Carloth Teveth, Andrea Pearlo, , Coman The Barbian Season 2016-2017 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) © * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 4 Muggedme Benatia * 5 Miralem Peeanitch * 6''' [[Sami Khedira|'''Sami Khedira]] * 7 Juan Cuadrado * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 9 Gonzalo Hugeain * 12 Alex Sandro * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 17 Mariowned Mandzukic * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 21 Mymymy Dybala * 23 Danny Alfez * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * 33 Patrice Whatevra * 34 Moise Kean * [[Max Allegri|'Max Allegri']]' (Coach)' + Muggedme Benatia, Miralev Peeanitch, Gonzalo Hugeain, Danny Alfez, Moise Kean - Poor Pogba, Simone TsarTsar, Realvaro Morata Note: The character in bold are showed and the character not in bold are not showed Season 2017-2018 * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) © * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 4 Muggedme Benatia * 5 Miralem Peeanitch * 6 Sami Khedira * 7 Juan Cuadrado * 8 Claudio Marcboohissio (3th Capitan) * 9 Gonzalo Hugeain * 12 Alex Sandro * 14 Patrick Shake * 15 Andrea Barzagli * 17 Mariowned Mandzukic * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (4th Capitan) * 21 Mymymy Dybala * 23 Danny Alfez * 26 Stephan Lickensteiner * 34 Moise Kean * Max Allegri (Coach) + Patrick Shake Old Lady's titles * 32(-2) Italian Serie A TIM * 11 Italian Cup * 7 Italian Supercup * 2 Champions League * 3 Europey League * 2 UOAFA SUPERCUP Gallery Buffon.png|The capitain of Old lady , Gigi Bouffant Teveth.png| Carloth Teveth in an interwiuw Juventus Team.png|Old lady squad in 2015/16 Juventus.jpg|Old lady squad in 2014/15 Evra.png|Patrice Whatevra Badvidal.png Vidal-0.png|RTAro Vidal in 2013-2014 season POB.png| POB TEVEZ.png|Old lady eleminate Real Madrith from UCL in 2014/15 UCL2015.png Juve.JPG|The first apparition of Old lady of ever Jve.JPG| Old lady thinks to the UCL Final lost DAB.JPG|Old lady's players makes DAB Vidalpenalty.JPG|RTAro Vidal Celebrate a goal Tevez.JPG Oldlady.JPG|Old lady players celebrate a victory between Pique Lyonnais Juve17168.JPG Category:Defendaly clubs Category:Clubs Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Created from Richy2806 Category:Skuadra